As the wireless communication technology continuously develops, various types of mobile communication apparatuses, e.g., smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, become indispensable tools in the daily life of modern people. In addition, since the satellite positioning technology is becoming mature day by day, many newly launched mobile phones have positioning and navigating functions and map image search function to meet requirements of mobile phone users.
However, for a common user, a current mobile phone with the map image search function is inconvenient and incomplete. Upon the user's dialing a phone number, the mobile phone does not activate the map image search function. When the user wishes to search for map image information associated with a certain phone number, he has to first obtain or inquire a detailed address corresponding to the phone number, and manually enter the address into the mobile phone in a map image search function mode. Such operation not only is rather complicated, but also lacks humanization.
Accordingly, a main object of the present disclosure is to provide a mobile communication apparatus and an operating method thereof to solve the foregoing problem.